


Honeymoon at the Hot Springs

by NarutoDays (DAYS8)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAYS8/pseuds/NarutoDays
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are just married and they're off on a week-long honeymoon!  They have tickets to a hot spring hotel, and they can't wait to relax.  But they have more on their minds than just relaxing...So much fluff, so much intimacy.





	1. A Space Just For The Two

**Author's Note:**

> I only like to think and write about canon pairings, and I try to keep to general details about the Naruto world. Some things might be stretched for the sake of a fluffier story, lol.  
> I use Japanese words for things if I feel like it gives a more appropriate meaning.  
> So from here on...  
> onsen = hot spring  
> ryokan = traditional Japanese inn  
> futon = Japanese bedding on the floor (not exactly a mattress)  
> baa-chan = Granny  
> There might be other words, but I think context clues will make it not a big deal. The "you know" I have Naruto say here and there is meant to be like his famous verbal tic "dattebayo."
> 
> Sexy times will always be a separate chapter with a note at the start. Enjoy!

The sun shown brightly through the slightly parted curtains of their bedroom. Hinata gazed upon her husband’s sleeping face and let the memories from yesterday fill her mind. Their kiss in front of everyone, the numerous drunken speeches from friends and family, the laughter and tears from laughing too much, and the glances the two had shared throughout the day. And at the end of it all, they had returned home, changed clothes, shared a sweet kiss, and collapsed on the bed in fatigue. She had been looking forward to her wedding night, but no one had warned them about the emotional exhaustion of getting married. Well, missing out on that part didn’t matter now because they would have 8 days just for each other.   
Naruto’s turquoise eyes met Hinata’s pearl ones. His signature grin spread across his face at waking up to the love of his life.   
“Good morning, Naruto-,” Hinata managed to greet before Naruto leaned forward and kissed her.  
“Morning, Hinata! This is the best.” He paused to kiss her again. “No work, just you and me. Are you ready for this?”  
“Mhm. I can’t wait.”  
The two quickly got ready, gathered their luggage, and departed for the Konoha Hot Springs.

********************

The two entered the largest ryokan in the district. It was a fairly new establishment that had popped up with the reconstruction and increase in tourism after the Fourth Shinobi War.  
“Wow, Shikamaru booked a place for us here?” Hinata wondered out loud as she admired the woodwork and design.  
Naruto also felt uncertain. He was slowly getting accustomed to the decorum, residences, and general way of life for rich people due to missions from daimyo and corporation owners requesting him (and the Hokage trainings from Tsunade-no-baachan and Hyuuga-san), but he still saw it as their way of life.   
“Excuse me, is there a reservation for two under Uzumaki Naruto here?” Naruto inquired in his most formal manner at the counter.  
“Oh, yes! We are so honored that you and Uzumaki Hinata-sama will be staying with us in these humble accommodations. Please follow me. I will show you to your room, and we will take your bags,” the host said with a bow.  
Naruto and Hinata’s relief was short-lived, however, as they made a turn away from the hallway that led to the rooms, and instead exited through an unassuming locked door. The host took them past what looked like VIP private rooms lining an outdoor veranda, and down gated steps into a large bamboo garden.   
Naruto was right about to voice his concerns when the host spoke up. “You will be staying in our Royal Suite. While you are here, please enjoy to your heart’s content the garden grounds of this area, which are for your own private use.”  
They walked down a stone path that curved into the trees, which quickly hid the rest of the ryokan from view. Soon the air was filled with the sound of fluttering leaves and the click-clack of bending branches. Around another curve opened into a bright clearing, where a small Japanese-style bungalow sat surrounded by the towering bamboo. Hinata gasped at its tranquil beauty.  
The host led them up the steps onto the wrap-around veranda and slid the shoji doors open to reveal a dining room, living room in the back, and a side study room. Closed shoji doors to the left signaled the bedroom and bathroom. “This first room is where we will set the table for your meals, which are included. You just have to leave a message if you would like to eat here. We set up your futon every night during dinner hours. Please follow me to the back.” She opened the shoji doors at the end of the living room to a private wash area and natural onsen. A blooming sakura tree dropped its petals over the steaming pool. Large, smooth rocks were placed in the onsen and around the landscape to provide seating and privacy. The thick bamboo backdrop completed the scenery. “We have yukata, robes, towels, and soap here in the washing area for your convenience. Please leave the Do Not Disturb sign out front if you would not like room service. If you have any concerns or questions at all, please let me know. We hope you enjoy your stay here.”  
“Wait, did Nara Shikamaru really reserve this suite for us?” Naruto asked in disbelief just as the host was getting ready to leave.   
“Ah, well, yes, when we heard that Uzumaki Naruto-sama and Uzumaki Hinata-sama would be spending their honeymoon here, we took the liberty of changing the original arrangements and preparing our best room for the heroes of the shinobi world. We hope that this is up to your standards,” the host replied uncertainly with a deep bow.  
Naruto and Hinata looked at each other in astonishment, and quickly eased the host’s fears. “No, no, I mean, yes, this is perfectly fine.”  
“We apologize for causing your fine establishment so much trouble. We’re sure we will be comfortable here.”  
The host popped up from her bow with a smile and excused herself from the room.  
The two looked at each other again, relaxed, and broke into laughter. Naruto began dashing around opening doors and yelling, “Wow, look at this place! This is incredible!”  
Hinata spun around on her toes with her arms stretched wide in the middle of the room. “This must be a suite specially for kage and daimyo. Of course the future 7th Hokage couldn’t have anything less!” She beamed at Naruto.  
Naruto returned her smile, ran up to her, and gathered her up in a big embrace. “The best wife in the world couldn’t have anything less, you know!”


	2. The Heat of a Spring Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Hinata, 21 years old, just married after 1 year of courtship. Now that they finally have time alone without responsibilities, how will they act toward each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the OTP to get down to action. Sexy action. Enjoy!

The two newlyweds had settled in, eaten a fine kaiseki dinner, and now felt it was a good time to try the onsen.   
Naruto and Hinata realized the time had come. They had seen each other naked only briefly before and almost always on accident in their year-long relationship. The 6th Hokage Kakashi Hatake seemed to have had it out for them in the months before the wedding. He had assigned Hinata on dozens of missions because it’s common for shinobi women to get pregnant soon after marriage and to exit the line of duty, which forced her to use all of her free time on wedding planning. He had also assigned Naruto on numerous missions under the reasoning that he would be taking a vacation for his honeymoon. Naruto knew the truth, though - that Kakashi-sensei just wanted to torture him. But Kakashi-sensei wasn’t here. No one could disturb them or discover them in this hidden bamboo grove, and the thought of that filled Naruto with anticipation.  
Hinata turned away from Naruto as they undressed. An all-too familiar burning crept up on her cheeks, and she willed the feeling away with deep breaths. Inwardly she scolded herself for almost ruining the night of her dreams, and she turned to glance at her husband. She could have fainted right then and there, but the desire to keep looking kept her feet firmly on the floor. To put it simply, he was built. His toned legs, butt, back, and arms were every girl’s dream, and Hinata relished the knowledge that he was hers alone.   
Naruto was turned away as he unbandaged his right arm, but he could sense Hinata’s intense stare. He had been trying his very best to not peek at her, so as to not scare her with his perverted side, but it was incredibly difficult now that he could feel her looking at him. “Hinata, shall we…” Naruto started to speak as he turned around, but his will had given up halfway, and his eyes floated towards her. “Shall we head out?” he went on, catching himself, but the image of his naked wife was already burned into his mind’s eye.   
Hinata felt disappointed at Naruto’s self-control, but buried the feeling deep inside her as a greater feeling of embarrassment of her own lust surfaced. They separated to opposite sides of the wash area until Naruto took the initiative to scrub her back. She did the same for him, and they both blushed from the touch of the sponge on their bare back. They quietly rinsed. Hinata tied her hair up in her towel, and they quietly entered the onsen. There were no words to pass between each other. Instead, the click-clack of the bamboo filled the silence.   
Naruto moved over to Hinata’s side and found her hand under the water. As they sat on an underwater ledge and watched the steam rise into the chilly, spring air, they relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of their fingers intertwined. Hinata, turning to look up at her husband’s face, broke the calm silence. “I’m so glad we’re here. I’m so happy to be here with you, Naruto-kun.”   
He felt her words fill his heart and spread through his chest. He looked down to meet her eyes, and was at a loss of what to say. Her eyes shimmered iridescent, the loose strands of her hair framed her face, the white skin of her bare shoulders shone in the dark, and her breasts...Naruto felt overcome with love for her, or with desire; he wasn’t sure, but he knew the feeling couldn’t be conveyed in words alone. He leaned forward and kissed her. His lips held hers for only moment before he had to break it. Breathing heavily even though the kiss was short, he could feel his control slipping away. Hinata was gazing up at him with an expression of...expectation? Her lips hung slightly open, revealing a little of her tongue. A light blush dusted her cheeks, and she was squeezing his thumb in the water. And her white breasts seemed to be floating...“Hinata…” he slowly began.  
“Naruto-kun?” Her small voice just saying his name shot to his groin.   
“You’re really beautiful, you know,” he whispered in a low tone.   
Hinata let go of his hand, looked away, and blushed, to his dismay. Naruto placed his hand behind her on the ledge and leaned towards her, but she seemed to turn away even more.  
“Hinata, look at me. Look at me,” he ordered and pleaded at the same time. He lightly caressed her cheek with his free hand in hopes of convincing her.  
She couldn’t resist. Hinata turned to look at her lover and felt immediately imprisoned by his gaze - a storming, fathomless, blue ocean. Naruto took his chance. He held her head at the back of her neck and crashed her lips into his. In the swirl of tongues and the whirlwind of breath, Hinata felt she was losing herself, so she clung onto his neck and found his chest for support.   
Her soft hands brushing his neck, chest, and arm muscles up and down made him desire even more. Somehow her fingers combing through the bottom of his hairline was making him feel frantic. Naruto yearned to feel more of her, and for her to feel more of him. He knocked the towel out of her hair and let her strands fall completely loose. He then sat up to wrap the arm he had been leaning on around her small waist, but to his surprise, Hinata brought her whole body around to face him. She straddled his lap and leaned into the kiss, while letting her ample breasts squish against his chest. Her flat stomach gently pressed and rubbed against his thick erection as one of his hands caressed her arched back. He held one of her thighs at first with his other hand, but as their kiss deepened, he let it drift up to squeeze her wiggling butt.  
“Ah, Naruto~” Hinata fussed at his antics.   
He found it so sexy, he squeezed her again. “Hinata…”   
“Ah~”  
Naruto traced kisses down her neck, marking her as he went, and delighted in her breathy sighs. Hinata wiggled herself closer to him, and Naruto gently squeezed her breasts in his hands. He looked up at her to see her reaction, and felt encouraged by her flushed cheeks, gasping, and foggy eyes. He looked down to marvel at how her soft boobs conformed to his motions and how when he brushed her nipples, they stiffened into peaks. Her sighs and whimpers filled the air, and he could only focus on how to make those desired sounds spill from her lips. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked gently, letting his tongue stimulate her, while his hand massaged and pinched the other side. Naruto kept on switching sides, as if unsure whether one was better.  
Hinata’s mind was turning blank. She was in a frenzy wondering what he was doing to her. His hot breath on her nipples felt amazing just by itself. Meanwhile, his hard dick was pressing against her stomach and filling her with a sense of awe and fear. Her hands, which had been wandering his short hair, neck, and arm muscles, descended down his sculpted abs and landed on his cock. She gave him a small squeeze in curiosity.  
Her squeeze sent a jolt through Naruto. With her fingertips, she rubbed him up and down very lightly, interested in his length and smoothness. Naruto felt electricity surge through him, and a new, urgent desire sparked within him. He met Hinata’s misty eyes for just a second before engaging her in another dizzying kiss. He felt like he was overheating.   
Naruto stood and picked Hinata up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and continued the passionate kiss. Using skills only a jounin ninja could have, he navigated the way back to the bungalow. Too excited to dry off, he took her inside immediately, and laid her down on the futon.  
Hinata was a sight. Her midnight blue hair flowed around her, framing her moonlit skin. The crests of her chest heaved up and down with her breaths and led his attention to her flat stomach and small waist that fanned out to rounded hips. And below that...He averted his gaze back up to his wife’s angelic face.   
Under her serene expression, she was checking him out, too. Hinata knew that she wanted him badly. The shadows the moonlight cast across the room made it look like he was flexing for her. His tan skin rippled around his muscles, and every movement he made commanded her compliance. He bent over her, and his blue eyes seemed to flash as they joined lips once more.  
Naruto slid his cock between her legs. Hinata’s wet arousal stuck to him, and caused some of his pre-cum to drip out.   
“Oh, Hinata.” He felt like he had just short-circuited. “Hinata, please,” he begged in a low growl.  
Hinata laid her hands above her head and opened her legs for him. “Naruto-kun, I’m ready for you.”   
Her words and incredibly vulnerable pose, while a turn-on, surprised him and brought a little sense back into his brain. “Are you sure? I don’t want to force you, you know.”  
“I’ve been wanting this...for a long time. Naruto-kun, please...please make love to me.” Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, and blushed so bright, her whole face turned red. Her honest words and cute expression filled Naruto with adoration for her.  
He grabbed her wrists and brought them together right above her head. He kissed her sweetly, and then they paused. Her opalescent eyes reflected his own blues, and they could see the trust and longing they both held for each other.   
Naruto guided himself to her opening, and felt her stickiness on his tip. “I’ll be careful.”  
“Mm.” Hinata nodded in assurance.  
Pushing into her, he felt her soft lower lips surround him and her walls stretch to accommodate his girth. Hinata’s eyes widened at the intrusion, and she arched in pain.  
“Does it hurt?” Naruto immediately stopped halfway, even though the wet hold around him was enough to drive him crazy.   
“Ah, only a bit. I just need to get used to it,” Hinata quietly gasped.   
Naruto had never felt so conflicted. Her face and voice said she was in pain, so why did he find it so sexy? He closed his eyes to try to refocus, but he could only think of how soft and wet she was.   
Hinata focused on relaxing. She took a few deep breaths and remembered the many nights she had woken up from an explicit dream of him. And now it was real. She peered up at her dream man, and noticed the crease in his eyebrows. On instinct, she gave him a squeeze, and smiled angelically at him.   
Naruto gasped at the feeling of her walls massaging him, and was turned on again by her innocent expression. “Hinata, you’re torturing me,” he scolded, and kissed her urgently.  
“Mm, Naruto-kun, you can keep going now,” she said breathily.  
He continued his kiss and pushed in slowly. Hinata could feel his hardness piercing deep into her, and she cried out in pain and excitement as their bodies met in completion.   
“Are you okay, Hinata?” Naruto asked in worry and arousal.  
“Ahh, mm, yes. Naruto-kun, you’re so dee~p.”  
Naruto blushed a little at his love’s comment. Did she know she was turning him on like this? He moved his pelvis a bit to feel her more and go even deeper.  
“Mmm.” Hinata didn’t know this feeling. Any pain was overshadowed by the desire and pleasure of having Naruto inside her, and she wanted him to know that. “Naruto-kun, ah, I love you.”  
Her voice was like a sweet poison. He pulled out slowly and pushed in again, pulled out and pushed in, and examined the way her lips parted, the way her eyebrows furrowed, and the way her body moved up and down with his motion. “Hinata, I love you. I love you so much.”  
The two kissed fervently. Their tongues fought for space in each other’s mouth, and their breaths clashed as Naruto sped up. He let go of her wrists to get more balance, and Hinata reached around his neck. She grasped at his hair and let her fingers trail down his arms to massage his smooth muscles.   
Naruto wanted to do this forever. Hinata was so soft. Her lips and tongue, her touch, her breasts that brushed against his chest with her sighs and squirming, and her wet pussy that was squeezing him so tightly. “Oh, Hinata,” he growled into her hair.   
“Naruto-kun, ah, Naruto-kun!” Hinata responded in a fever. With each call of his name, Naruto pounded into her harder. He felt like she was cheering him on in a race, and the finish line was just ahead. Hinata hooked her legs around his back as he rocked into her determinedly. His heavy breaths caressed her ear, and her moans filled his mind. Naruto realized he was getting close too soon.   
Pushing up to see her face, he slowed down his rhythm to enjoy the sight. Hinata wiggled and moved in time with his deep thrusts, her lips parted in an “o,” and her hooded eyes were glistening in complete devotion to him. And then she smiled at him. Naruto couldn’t help but find it erotic. He thrusted into her hard and shifted his hips around. Hinata’s smile melted away as she gasped and loudly moaned.   
Pleased with her reaction to his work, Naruto smiled, too, and picked up his pace. Hinata felt so controlled, but she loved it. She felt so full of love, so full of Naruto, and so full of his throbbing dick that was hitting her in all the right spots. She could feel her mind slipping away, and all that was left was desire. Desire for him to keep going, faster and stronger. She trembled under his working body and rejoiced with every push and shove. The patting sound of flesh against flesh, Hinata’s pleading voice, and their breathing hung in the air.   
All of a sudden, her walls constricted around him. At the intensity of her hold, Naruto unloaded into her and felt his vision faze out. Hinata cried out his name in release as waves of pleasure coursed through them. With their fluids mixing and overflowing down her thighs, they rode out their climax together. The two looked at each other, smiled, and kissed.


	3. Self-Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of intimacy, Naruto sees Hinata a little differently than before. Can he hide his changed feelings for her in public? Especially if she's wearing a swimsuit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate swear words, but in this chapter, there's swearing. So Warning: Inappropriate Language.

Naruto woke to the sound of the breeze through the bamboo and the sight of his sleeping wife in a clumsily tied yukata. Last night they had done something incredible. Ten years ago, he would have never been able to imagine himself this close to someone. Someone trusting him this much seemed impossible, but here she was. And here he was, ready for round 2. Or wait, maybe he just needed to use the bathroom. 

Hinata woke and saw she was alone. In confusion, she got up and walked out to the already-set breakfast table. The thought that maybe she went crazy crossed her mind. Maybe she had come here by herself, as a crazy person, since all of this had kind of seemed too good to be true from the start. Her wonderings were banished, though, as Naruto snuck up behind her and wrapped her in a hug.

“I’m not crazy,” Hinata whispered to herself as she recognized Naruto’s arms around her.  
“Huh? Crazy?”  
“Sometimes I feel like I’m living in a dream, and none of this is real.” Hinata turned around and returned his embrace.  
“Hmm, yeah. For me, I am living a dream. And it is real. All at the same time, you know!” Naruto grinned and squeezed her closer.

********************

Hinata found herself in a predicament. She was wearing far too little clothing, nevermind that everyone else was also in swimsuits. She didn’t dare walk outside of the changing room and show her body to the whole world - well, the whole world within Konoha’s newest attraction, The Wild Fire’s Water Theme Park. Hanabi had given them two tickets as a wedding gift. When Sakura found out, she told Ino and Ten-Ten to take Hinata shopping for a “sexy” bathing suit since she had to work. And now, here Hinata stood, examining herself in the mirror. Her entire stomach was showing. Her cleavage was right there. At least Ino and Ten-Ten had allowed her to get a skirted bottom, so her butt wouldn’t be hanging out for all to see. Before she realized it, she had been in the changing room for 15 minutes.

Naruto was waiting. He and a few other guys were sitting on the benches next to the lockers, either lost in their own thoughts, or pretending to be so as to avoid eye contact with each other. He had a general idea of what was taking Hinata so long, but he wished she would hurry up because people who were passing by were noticing his bandaged arm and were starting to recognize him. Usually he didn’t really mind people coming up for his autograph or a picture, but this time, he was only wearing swimming trunks. He knew he was fit, but still. 

Hinata finally stepped out. All the men looked up to see if she was the one they had been waiting for, but they didn’t stop looking. Her hair was pulled up into a low bun, exposing her fair shoulders. She wore a pearly white halter-style bikini top that tied in a bow at the middle. Naruto jumped up to meet her, grabbed her hand, and led her away from their hungry eyes. He knew Hinata would look good, but he had underestimated her. He assumed she would wear something with more coverage.

“Naruto-kun, where are we going?”  
“Hm? Oh! Here is good. I just wanted to come over here, where it’s better than back over there. Let’s look at the map, shall we?”  
Hinata looked at him curiously but turned her attention to the map he unfolded on a table. Now that Naruto didn’t have to worry about other guys, he glanced at his wife to appreciate her figure. Her bare neck and shoulders looked nice to touch, and her breasts hung enticingly over her smooth stomach as she bent over the map. He could just imagine kissing her skin and untying her top and…  
“-kun?...Naruto-kun?”  
“Uh, hm? Uh, yeah!, what was that?”  
Hinata repeated her question. “You said you wanted to do The Fourth’s Fast Flash Speed Slide first, right? It looks like it’s over that way.”  
“Right! Let’s go see if it’s as fast as it sounds!” Naruto quickly recovered from his daydream, and the two headed to the bright yellow slides. 

As they approached, it looked taller and steeper than it had seemed from farther away. People’s screams echoed from the enclosed slides and laughter spilled forth as they landed in the pool at the bottom. 

Naruto grabbed a two-person floatie and grinned at Hinata. “This looks awesome!”  
“Yeahh…” Hinata half-smiled back.  
“Are you scared? I’ll be doing it with you!”  
“I-I’m not scared!” Hinata declared with new determination from his accusation. “I bet I could go faster than you!” she continued, gaining confidence as she spoke.  
“Oh yeah? Then it’s a bet, you know!!” Naruto met her challenge and exchanged the two-person for individual inner tubes.

At the top, the two climbed into their respective slides. The worker emphasized to the fiery-eyed racers the safety sign that listed “Absolutely NO Jutsu Allowed,” and as soon as he gave the countdown, they pushed off into the stream of water.

The slide turned them back and forth, and it was oddly quiet inside except for the sloshing of water. Hinata wanted to use her Byakugan to see where Naruto was in his slide, but she resisted the temptation. She leaned forward to encourage her floatie to go faster when, all of a sudden, the twisting stopped and she was sliding straight down a steep incline. Hinata gave a short cry of surprise as she picked up speed and went flying into the pool below.

Hinata came up as quickly as she could to see if she had won. Naruto jogged across the water and offered her his hand. She looked up at her man, whose blue eyes shone gleefully and wet skin and hair sparkled in the light. She frowned against her better judgment and pulled herself out on her own. She knew she was being childish and that he was bound to win due to his weight, but a part of her just couldn’t help it. 

Naruto had never seen Hinata frown at him before. She was usually smiling or blushing or looking concerned for him, never frowning.  
“Hinata...are you mad?”  
“No, I’m not mad.”  
“Are you okay? Did you get hurt?”  
“No.”  
Hinata was starting to regret acting this way. She was starting to feel mean, and she only wanted to show Naruto how much she loved him. But she was at a loss of how to act now, so she remained silent.

Naruto scratched his head and looked carefully at her. “I didn’t try to win, I mean, it wasn’t that fun, either. Doing it with you would have been so much better, you know!”

Hinata peered at Naruto, who was earnestly trying to make her feel better. “Yeah, it wasn’t very fun doing it alone. I’m sorry for making you worry about me. I was just acting spoiled and I was taking advantage of your kindness...Let’s ride the next one together!”

Naruto’s heart skipped a beat at Hinata’s confession, and he grabbed her hand.

At the top of The First’s Wood Release Jungle, the two climbed in together with Hinata in front of Naruto. As the worker started the countdown, it occurred again to Naruto how easily he could untie her top if he wanted to. Hinata turned to look at Naruto, at which point he realized the worker had already told them to go. He quickly pushed off, and the two entered the wooden-like structure. It started off slowly, and light filtered into the slide to shine on Hinata’s fair skin. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Naruto was leaning forward and kissing her bare shoulder.  
“W-what are you doing?” Hinata protested weakly.  
The raft took a sudden turn and started to pick up speed. Naruto pressed his legs closer to her body and tasted her neck.  
“Mmm, Naruto-kun, it’s dangerous. W-we’re in public.”  
“No one can see us in here,” he whispered close to her ear.  
“But, ahh…”

Feeling emboldened, Naruto let go of one of the holds and held her side. His fingers brushed the underside of her breast as he continued to kiss her shoulders. He could feel her shifting between his legs as the water pulled their raft faster. The twists and turns of the slide forced Hinata to lean against him and into his hand. Naruto grasped her breast and kissed her skin harder.  
“N-Naruto-kun! You can’t do that!” Hinata yelped in shock.  
He let go of her just as their raft dropped into the pool below. Head down, Hinata quickly climbed out of the raft and the pool, and then abruptly turned around. 

Seeing her face a deep red and her downcast eyes, Naruto realized he might be in actual trouble this time with Hinata. He wondered if he should say sorry, even though it seemed like she liked it. He felt that he really couldn’t help it with her looking so sexy. But she wasn’t saying anything, either, and he couldn’t stand the awkward feeling between them.  
“Hinata…I...You see, you look so good, and I just wanted-”  
Hinata was looking directly at him as he spoke, but he didn’t like the look in her eyes.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
Hinata shook her head. “You didn’t hurt me or anything. I was just surprised because you don’t normally do things like that...and you seem to be out of it today...Let’s go get something to eat?”

 

As they walked past the lazy river, lounging visitors turned their heads to look at them.  
“They must recognize you, Naruto-kun,” Hinata whispered.  
“I think they’re looking at you, though,” Naruto whispered, noticing that most of the gawkers were men.  
Hinata looked at him oddly. “Why would they be looking at me? All those girls are staring at you.”

The food vendors courtyard was spacious and clean. Hinata stayed at an open table and Naruto went to stand in line. He took a deep breath and reflected. Hinata had talked like normal with him, but she seemed a little less happy after the last slide. He wondered about what he had done that was so bad, especially compared to their intimate activities last night. If she really had just been surprised. And if she didn’t also want to touch him more. He looked over at Hinata, who was sitting at the table and watching children play in a fountain. She stood out in a civilian crowd. Since they were usually always with other ninja and she dressed conservatively, he never really noticed how much of a difference there was. Her slender waist, toned legs...He looked away in realization that his daydreaming was the culprit. He had always known that Hinata was shy and reserved by nature, too. Guilt filled him as he realized that he had been putting his own desire ahead of Hinata’s comfort, and that he hadn’t been truly present with Hinata in enjoying the waterpark. 

Hinata sat down to wait for Naruto and took a deep breath. She glanced down at her bikini-clad body. She was glad that Naruto seemed to like it...a lot...but she still wasn’t used to this. She also couldn’t believe that he would do such a thing in public! She felt ashamed of getting excited in their public display of affection. She felt even more ashamed of her desire to put her hands all over his chest and abs in front of all the girls just to show them that he was hers. But what she hated the most was that she knew he was probably beating himself up inside. She watched the children laughing as water rained down on them, and remembered how innocent she used to be. Even though there was all this water around them, she felt somehow dirty. 

“Hey, what’s a beautiful lady like you doing alone here?”  
Hinata looked up at the close and unfamiliar voice.  
“Oh ho, she’s a Hyuuga. Look at her white eyes, Guretsuchi,” A second man came up behind and commented to the first.  
“Were you perhaps the rumored girl who was kidnapped by an alien? Your beauty would make anyone want to take you away.”  
Disgusted, Hinata turned away and tried to ignore them. 

“Don’t be like that now. You know, I was a key figure in the war. The Tsuchikage promoted me to jounin afterwards,” Guretsuchi bragged and leaned closer to her.  
Hinata stood up abruptly with the intention of heading over to Naruto, but the second man grabbed her shoulders. Surprised, she accidentally activated her chakra and hit his arms off her.  
“This bitch!” the second man cried out. A few people sitting nearby turned to look.  
Guretsuchi smiled and tried to wave their glances away. Hinata attempted to leave again, but he wrapped his arm around her waist. “Jin, when you handle a lady, you have to be gentle. But using violence is a no-no, too. You’ll get kicked out of the park.”

Hinata glared fiercely at him, and decided to finally speak. “I’m here with my husband. Please leave me alone.”  
Guretsuchi brushed off Hinata’s rejection. “Our mission finished this morning, so you could show us around for the rest of our time here. It’ll boost relations between Iwagakure and Konohagakure.”  
“No. Let me go.”  
All of a sudden, three workers appeared in front of them and one addressed Hinata. “We were notified that you were being harassed. Do you know these men?”

Naruto had just finished paying for their food. He looked over towards Hinata and saw workers leading two men away and another worker bowing to her. Concerned, he ran over.

“Hinata, what’s going on?” Naruto asked and then looked at the worker with accusation.  
The worker’s eyes widened in recognition. “Please excuse our negligence, Uzumaki-san. We do our best to ensure all visitors at the Wild Fire’s Water Theme Park can enjoy their time here,” the worker said apologetically in a deep bow.  
Even more concerned, and almost upset, Naruto asked again, “What happened?”  
“Ah, it was nothing. Really, don’t worry.” Hinata smiled and thanked the worker. 

Naruto watched silently as Hinata waved to the worker, who rushed away looking relieved. Naruto knew he wasn’t always the best at reading social situations, but he still felt like something must have happened, and he felt himself growing more upset that no one told him what it was. So he decided to deal with this problem head-on, as he always does.  
“Hinata, tell me what happened.”  
“Naruto-kun…”  
“ORDER UP! TWO RAMEN CHAR-SIU COMBOS!”  
“Argh, wait one second. You’re going to tell me Ev. Ery. Thing. as soon as I get back.”

 

“He...WHAT?!” Naruto shouted and hit the table so hard some broth spilled out of his bowl.  
Still left with the awful sensation of a stranger’s hand on her waist, Hinata looked down miserably at her food.  
Naruto felt anger and a disappointment in himself he hadn’t felt since a year ago. “Damn it. That time, I promised you ‘I’ll never let you out of my sight again,’ but I can’t seem to keep it.”

Hinata looked up quickly. “It’s not your fault! None of it! I can’t expect you, and you can’t expect yourself, to always be watching me. And it was nothing in the end, anyway, since someone called the workers for me.”  
Naruto sighed and clenched his fist on the table. “I wish I had been the one to save you, though.”  
“I don’t know." Hinata giggled. "You wouldn’t have hit them, right? We’d get thrown out of the park.”  
Naruto brightened at the sound of her laughter. “Ha, yeah, I’d probably have beaten them up if I’d seen what they did to you myself.”

Hinata laughed and reached across the table to hold his hand.  
“Hinata, I’m sorry.”  
“Sorry? There’s no reason for you to be sorry.” Hinata looked at him quizzically.  
“Yes, there is. I’ve been lost in my head all day because I can’t stop thinking about last night, and because of my perverted thoughts, it led to this opportunity for other guys to get their hands on you.”  
Hinata’s face reddened, and she looked away. “Me..me, too. Whenever I look at you, I think about...last night.” Hinata’s voice was barely audible as she blushed hard and buried her face in her hands. “And I secretly liked...what you did…..in the slide.”

Naruto blushed. And then grinned. “We could continue that if we go back to the ryokan.”  
“Eeh?” Hinata blushed more. “We still have to do the lazy river and the wave pool and the other slides. We have to make use of Hanabi’s gift.”  
Naruto fake-sighed loudly. “Fine, fine. But I’d rather do you…”  
“Naruto-kun!” Hinata scolded in embarrassment. And then, face still red, she whispered quietly, “Afterwards, we can...continue...that…”  
Naruto grinned and kissed her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's two-piece swimsuit is based off a picture of her I saw in Google Images. So, if you'd like to see how Hinata looked in my head, Google it. Hopefully in the future I'll have time to write how that swimsuit shopping trip went for Hinata, Ino, and Ten-Ten. And get some of Hanabi's sass in that story, too.
> 
> Next chapter will be a huge lemon!


	4. You Made Me Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an eventful day at the water park, Naruto and Hinata head home. Each thinking of the other, how will they express their love in the spring night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut chapter. It's about to get hot! Enjoy.

The two took their time returning to the ryokan late that night. After an exciting and exhausting day at the waterpark and a restaurant, it was nice to walk leisurely hand-in-hand in the quiet streets. It was times like this that Hinata loved the most. In the shadows of the night, people didn’t notice them and stop them to talk. She felt like it was a world just for them, and she truly felt close to him.   
A chill breeze blew, and Hinata hugged Naruto’s arm. He loved it when she did that. He felt like she was relying on him. It was reassurance that she wanted him, and no one else. He hated thinking about it, but he was still hung up on what had happened to Hinata earlier that day. She squeezed his arm closer as the wind blew again. Another reason he loved her doing this was he could feel her boobs around his arm. Wondering if she was aware of this, he peeked down at her. Hinata turned to look up at him, and their gazes met. His earlier turmoil of thoughts dissipated as a comfortable warmth settled into his chest, and he smiled. 

********************  
Seeing her wince, Naruto paused.

“It still hurts?”  
“...I’ll get used to it soon...I like it.”

Naruto kissed Hinata softly in an attempt to ease her pain. Pushing into her slowly, he felt his heart swell in love and appreciation for her. Their tongues dancing lightly, Naruto slowly drew out from her tight squeeze. As he pushed in again, he could feel Hinata relaxing a little. Her winces turned into moans, and her hands explored his back.   
Naruto and Hinata fell into a steady rhythm. Kissing passionately and breathing each other’s name repeatedly, they moved in unison and forgot what it felt like to be apart. 

Picking up his pace, Naruto slipped in and out from her grip around him.   
“You’re so wet,” he couldn’t help whisper.  
“That’s...ah...because of you, Naruto-kun. Ah!...you made me like...mmm….like this,” Hinata managed to reply as Naruto hungrily kissed her neck and continued to push into her.

Naruto leaned up on one arm to get a good look at her. Her tousled hair, glistening eyes, swollen lips from their makeout session by the door, her shallow breaths, her quivering breasts due to his deep thrusts, her reactions to his hand now massaging those breasts…No other man’s touch could do this to her.

“Damn right I made you like this,” he growled into her ear before locking her lips into another urgent kiss.

Hinata could feel herself melting around him. The only sensation registering in her mind was the mounting pleasure from his thick cock below. She was oblivious to her cries of his name that spilled from her mouth, and how her calls fueled her lover’s increasingly vigorous thrusts. Feeling him grow even bigger, she squeezed his dick tightly and climaxed.  
Naruto pushed deep and hard into her shaking form before releasing into her. Working the last of his cum into her, he kissed her and dropped his body wearily onto her.

After catching their breath, Naruto pulled himself off and hugged Hinata close.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah,...I’m so happy,” Hinata replied, cuddling into him.  
“Yeah, me, too.”

********************

The following morning, Hinata awoke to the beautiful sight of her naked man. She snuggled closer to him and ran her fingers across his body. Turning over, Naruto embraced Hinata and opened his eyes at the feeling of her bare skin. 

He smiled. “Hinata.”  
Returning his smile, she replied, “Naruto-kun.”  
He squeezed her closer. “Mmm, you feel nice.”

They shared a few sweet kisses that turned passionate quickly. Naruto glided his hand down her back to her butt, where he stopped to squeeze and rub. Hinata sighed and arched at the sensitive feeling, letting her breasts squish against his chest and her butt fill his hand. Naruto played with her soft skin along her curves, before venturing down to touch her lower lips.

“You’re wet already.” Naruto traced his fingers up her butt, leaving a sticky trail along her cheeks.  
Hinata shivered at the sensation and blushed. “I can’t help it…”

Naruto engaged her in another kiss and rolled on top of her. He slipped between her legs and rubbed against her natural lubrication. Hinata felt how long he was already and spread her legs for him. Without a word, he pushed into her. The two continued their fervid kissing as Hinata relaxed and Naruto chose an easy pace. In any break for air, they whispered each other’s names more and more urgently. Wishing to go deeper, he pushed into her harder. Unable to handle the stimulation, Hinata broke away from the kiss. She gasped and cried his name louder as he made her walls spread for his thick cock. Naruto pounded into her trembling body faster and faster. He realized too late he was on the edge, and unloaded his hot liquid into her. 

Even though he stopped moving, Hinata continued to squirm around him. She squeezed every drop out. Naruto collapsed on her shaking form and rolled over. To his surprise, Hinata rolled with him. Crouching over him, she slipped his slick penis back inside her. 

Grinding on top of him, she pouted. “You finished already?”

He had just finished, but he was incredibly turned on again at the sight of his wife wiggling on his still-erect member. He grinned and thrusted into her, causing her to cry out and lean on his chest for balance. “Far from it.”

Naruto continued his wild thrusts, and watched Hinata in fascination. Her whole body bounced in reaction to him. Her boobs, especially, shook and quivered so unrestrained that it struck his curiosity. Keeping a firm hold on her hip, he reached up with his other hand to feel her round softness.   
Hinata bounced and swayed with his erratic thrusting. She couldn’t keep up with him. All she could do was grip his abs and lean into his groping hand for support. Overwhelmed, she fell onto his chest, but continued moving her hips with him. Naruto rolled them over and thrusted aggressively into her. His heavy breathing, Hinata’s moans, and the wet patting sound of their intense lovemaking mingled with the click-clacks of the bamboo grove. 

Hinata’s orgasm coursed through her violently. Her fluid poured out and her walls contracted tightly around Naruto’s dick. Naruto eagerly came for her again and kissed her fervently. 

Snuggling together, Hinata whispered, “Naruto-kun, I love you.”  
“I love you, Hinata. I love you so much, I want to make love to you all day.”  
Hinata blushed and let her hand caress his abs. “Mm. I’d like that, too.”  
Naruto sat upright and stared at his naked lady. “I’m going to go put up that don't-come-in sign or whatever. You stay right here. Don’t go anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is another lemon! Yay.


	5. The Cost of Losing a Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Hinata are closer than ever before, but Hinata is still shy. Can Naruto help Hinata grow comfortable with her body, and can he help her embrace her sexuality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut! The two lovebirds are going at it right from the start. Enjoy!

“Ah...ah...mmmm….Naruto-ku~n...ah!...mmm..”

Hinata was holding onto a tall bamboo for balance as Naruto held her hips and drove himself into her. He reached up her body to feel the weight of her breasts in his hands as she arched her back and turned her head to look at him. Her lips hung open as she gasped.

“Hinata...you’re so beautiful, you know.”  
“Eh~...no..Naruto~kun, you’re the one...who’s beautiful.”

The sun shining through the leaves lit up his blonde hair, and his eyes matched the sky. It was a breezy day, and Hinata could glimpse his wide chest and clenching abs beneath his open yukata. His big hands were warm and seemed to cover her completely. His hard dick seemed even longer than usual going in her this way, and she could feel him piercing her deep with each thrust.   
Naruto bent over to kiss her. Hinata arched back more to meet him and their tongues and hot breath closed the distance.

“Oh, Hinata..” Naruto stood straight, grasped her hips again, and thrusted into her harder.  
Hinata cried out in pleasure and shook her butt in response. Seeing and feeling her wiggle against him, he went faster and watched to see her butt quiver with his action.  
Then he slowed down. He pulled almost his whole length out and could see how shiny he was from her wetness. He pushed in slowly and watched himself disappear into her. Her round booty trembled as they met in union again. It was mesmerizing. Pulling out, pushing in, and watching her shake with anticipation and pleasure, again and again. 

“Naruto-kuunnn, please, faster~” Hinata breathily begged as she turned to see him again.

Seeing her hooded eyes and flushed cheeks already made him want to lose control, but her begging him to go faster was too much. He rammed into her hard, causing the bamboo to sway forward. 

“Oh...ye~s,” she gasped.  
Hinata loved it. She felt like an extension of him as he rocked her forward and back. She could feel him growing larger inside her, and she knew that soon his cum would be filling her for the fifth time that day.

“Hinata, I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”

She shook and clenched around him as he came. They felt their strength leave them, and the two stood there catching their breath against the bamboo. Then Naruto laughed quietly.

“Wha, what is it?” Hinata asked, confused.  
“No, I mean, just yesterday you were so mad at me for touching you at the waterpark. And now, here we are, outside, where people could see us if they happened to walk over here.”   
“I wasn’t mad at you!” she exclaimed. Then straightening up suddenly, she looked around them in a panic. “Do you think anyone saw us?”  
Naruto shrugged nonchalantly as Hinata messily tied her yukata closed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the path back to their room. 

They had wandered quite a bit through the bamboo garden in the back of the ryokan. As they made their way back, Hinata fretted over whether a worker had seen them and how such an event had come to pass. She had suggested they take a walk outside to explore the grounds after their continuous rounds of lovemaking that morning. She had just wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet. Usually her pride and sense of propriety would stop her from doing such potentially embarrassing things. She looked up at Naruto. She felt all reason start to slip her mind again. Just his way of walking and looking ahead was attractive to her, especially the way his clear, blue eyes always seemed to be able to see more than what was ahead.   
Noticing Hinata looking at him, Naruto returned her gaze and smiled. Ohh, that’s it, Hinata thought. What she loved the most was his smile. Just his smile melted her heart and turned her legs into jelly.  
Seeing her smiling back at him, Naruto leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Ohh, no, that’s why, Hinata thought. What drove her out-of-her-mind crazy for him was his kiss. The kiss she had dreamed of since she was ten years old, the kiss that was too sweet and always over too soon. Really, all he had done to make her forget where they were and who she was, was smile and kiss her.

Hinata cuddled up to him as they walked back, and Naruto knew they weren’t done for the day. The way she was squeezing his arm between her breasts was one indication. Another sign was how her fingers were caressing his bicep beneath his long sleeve.

As soon as they got through the door, Naruto turned around and pinned her against the wall with a hungry kiss. Returning his passion, Hinata spread open his robe to feel the firmness of his chest. She let her hands run across his warm skin and encircle his neck. She was so deep in their kiss that she didn’t notice that Naruto had pulled open her yukata until he took her breasts into his hands. She immediately lost her breath as he squeezed, rubbed, and pinched her, and lost her mind as he trailed kisses down her neck and chest. Naruto licked, sucked, and kissed her nipples until her arousal was dripping once more.   
Hinata’s heart skipped a beat as she felt his fingers sliding across her opening. Naruto left her breasts and began kissing her down her stomach toward her nether region, but then, Hinata held his head and stopped him. A part of her felt she knew what he wanted to do, but a much bigger part of her was astonished at the audacity of her dirty imagination and horrified that he might actually do such a dirty thing. Whether she secretly wanted him to do it or not, it didn’t matter because Naruto had taken the hint and was back up kissing her lips with a greater urgency. He slipped himself between her legs and rubbed her. Hinata’s excitement grew at the feeling of his large size and oozed more of her wetness onto his member until it was slick. She tiptoed and leaned forward, letting her breasts squish against his chest and allowing his dick to rise and poke at her opening. Fifteen minutes without being together was too long. She wanted him inside of her already. 

Naruto couldn’t wait either. He lifted her up and Hinata hooked her legs around his waist. He pressed her against the wall and entered her easily. He bucked into her rapidly and enjoyed the feeling of her completely relying on his muscles. He had felt strong in many confrontations during missions, but not like this. Naruto sped up, slowed down, and moved however he desired, and Hinata moaned and whimpered in reaction. They exchanged hot kisses in a frenzy. Naruto could feel himself approaching the end.

Suddenly, Hinata let her legs down and danced a little bit away from him. She shimmied off her yukata completely and then stood erotically with her butt protruding out and her arms squeezing her breasts together. She smiled mischievously and looked at Naruto meaningfully. Cock pulsing with wild desire, Naruto stared at her for a moment as he tried to process what was happening.

“Hinata…” he called, reaching out for her, but she danced out of his grasp. Hinata giggled and struck another erotic pose. A lustful determination filled him. He tried again, but she danced just out of his reach. Realizing he’d have to chase her to catch her, Naruto took another moment to look at Hinata and shook his own clothes off. He had never seen her act like this before, and as playful and sexy as it was, he wanted to be inside her again. Right now. 

He summoned 3 clones. Hinata was so surprised and aroused to see four hot, naked Narutos surrounding her, her legs gave way and she sank to the floor. The real Naruto dispelled his clones and laid her down. He hovered over her authoritatively and studied her. He realized he could wait a little longer. She needed to be punished for teasing him. He inserted himself between her legs and rubbed her. She shivered and opened her legs to let him in, but he put in only the tip. He went in and out with just the tip a few times, and Hinata squirmed.

“Naruto-kuuunn~,” Hinata whined and pouted.   
It was torture for Naruto, too, but he wasn’t about to give in. “Touch yourself,” he ordered.   
“Eh?”  
“I need to see you touch yourself. Then I’ll go all the way.”

Hinata looked at him in shock. She couldn’t touch herself and he knew that. She would die from the shame. But he did catch her. And she did want more of him. Hinata cautiously put her hand on her breast and squeezed it. She looked at Naruto for approval, but he didn’t seem satisfied.  
He kissed her lightly and then whispered lowly in her ear, “I need to see more.” He stuck the tip in and out again.

Hinata gulped and put her other hand on her breast. She looked at Naruto, who was watching her intensely. She squeezed her breasts together in her hands and let them bounce back.   
As sexy as it was, seeing the reserved Hinata do this, Naruto tried to look disappointed. He wanted to know how far she would go.   
Hinata squeezed her breasts in various ways and watched Naruto’s eyes widen. Despite her misgivings earlier, she was starting to feel good. She pinched her nipples and felt them grow hard in her fingertips. The sensitivity caused her to breathe harder and she squirmed within her own hands.   
Naruto wanted so badly to pound into her right then and there, but he stopped himself out of his own twisted desire. He shook his head and whispered, “More, Hinata. I need to see you touch yourself down there.”

“Ehhh, Naruto-kun, I can’t...do something like...like that,” Hinata protested weakly.  
“Hmm, really?” Naruto sat up and grabbed his own dick in her full view. He really wanted to go in her already, and he needed to pleasure himself a little to satisfy his desire.

Hinata watched him run his hand up and down his shaft and felt unhappy that she wasn’t doing that for him. But could she really touch herself down there, too? 

He didn’t want to force her to do anything she didn’t want to do, but maybe she just needed more convincing. “Do you remember the bet you made me yesterday?”  
Hinata did remember. She lost the race down the waterslides. Hinata took a deep breath and let her hand trace down to her opening. It was her first time touching herself like this. She was surprised at how wet she was. Naruto watched. She stuck her finger in a bit and drew it out, causing a string of stickiness to trail out. Hinata saw Naruto grip himself harder and pump a couple of times. She stuck her finger back in and put it in deeper. Finding confidence, she drew it out and slid two fingers inside. She let her other hand squeeze her breasts. Naruto pumped himself faster.

“Naruto-kun, please~? Please...please do-”  
Before Hinata could finish her sentence, Naruto had already pushed her arms out of the way and was pounding into her. “Oh, Hinata. You’re too sexy.” 

He pushed into her hard and fast multiple times and then suddenly came out. “Get on your hands and knees.”  
Hinata obeyed without hesitation. Naruto kneeled and entered her dripping pussy from behind. He grabbed her hips and drove into her crazily again and again. His banging force sent her down to her stomach. He followed her down and relished how her butt wiggled uncontrollably to meet his thrusts. She felt really tight in this position, too, and he felt a building intensity from her grip. Hinata marveled at how deeply he was penetrating her like this, and he was rubbing her inside in a way that made her feel like she was a firework about to explode. 

“Mmm, faster, Naruto-kun! Harder!” Her cries grew louder as he complied. “Oh~, Naruto-kun! Yes! Ah! Harder!”

Naruto’s consciousness blanked as pure sensation surged straight through him to his chest, clutching his heart. He shoved against her bouncing booty and into her tight, dripping hole one last time before shooting his love deep within her. Hinata trembled and shook uncontrollably, her walls undulating powerfully as pleasure washed over her with each lingering clench around his throbbing dick. He continued filling her with cum as he rode out the last of her climax. 

“Wow…Hinata.” Naruto climbed off of her and laid down next to her. Naruto leaned in to kiss her, but she was still catching her breath, and could hardly return his kisses. 

He picked up Hinata princess-style. Carrying her to the futon, he whispered, “I love you.”  
She replied breathless, “Naruto-kun, I love you.”

Smiling with the feeling of reciprocated love, the two snuggled together and took a much-needed afternoon nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter won't be a lemon :(((( It'll dive into other aspects and feelings in their relationship. :) But you can be sure that what happens in Chapter 6 will fuel an even hotter Chapter 7. Wait, can this even get any hotter?? I'm going to do my best!


End file.
